Edward Cullen's secret
by vampireshawty
Summary: Edward finds out that his sister that he left behind years ago, came back to his life. there are tough stuggles... here the twist no one knows in the cullen family except Carlisle and Esme.


Chapter 1

Seeing my brother

Some people think theres no such thing as vampires and werewolf, But in my world there is. My name is Rachel, my father is part of a werewolf clan, he never told me and my brother Edward about him. My brother always tells that he just out drinking with his buddies. My brother and mother died of a disease, it was called influenza. So it was only me and my father. We buried my mother at a local cemmentary, but for my brother his body was never found. My father told that Dr. Cullen told him that he had died and some one stole his body over night. I was crying for three days. My brother and I were close, he was best friend.

Then one night my father told me that he was a werewolf. I didn't believe him, I thought that he was lying. But he wasn't right in front of me, I saw my father turned into a hairy creature. Then I realized that he wasn't lying he was telling the truth. He told me stories about our ancestors,I was amazed about them. Then two weeks later, I turned to the creature that my father had become. My father died six days later. I had no one after that, I was a lone wolf. I was the first female wolf in history, in my wolf pack. I never act like a girl with my brothers, I was like one of the guys. They told me stories that my father hadn't told me. Once again I was amazed by them, they were brave fearless men that I ever heard of. They told me about vampires. They said that vampires were our worst enemies.

It was 6:30 pm, and I was doing my normal shift. I was almost finished, Until BOOM! Something tackle me to the ground and bit my left shoulder. I let out a growl and I phased back into a human. There was a sharp pain on my shoulder the pain burning. I thought that some through me in a fire. I open my eyes and saw my brother.

"Ed-ward." I said so weak to talk.

"He glance and he stop, I felt the sharp thing fade away, but the burning was still there. He was leaning on a old oak tree and he looked at me a shock and disbelief. Then a men ran up to him, I recognized him, he was Dr. Cullen he treated my mother and Edward.

"Edward, What is it?" Dr. Cullen said he looked where my brother eyes were. He then realized that my brother had bitten me on my shoulder. He kneel on down and check my bite mark.

"Edward are you okay?"I heard I lady said in the back ground.

I let out low weak voice. "Ed-ward." I said trying my hardest to let it out

"Edward, do you know this young lady." Dr. Cullen said wrapping his Jacket around my naked body.

"Umm..Yes." He said still shocked.

"Who is she?" The lady said.

"Her name is Rachel...she's my little sister." Edward let out, after a long silence.

"She turning into one of us." Dr. Cullen said picking me up of the ground. "We have to go now their getting closer to us." Dr. Cullen said to them.

The coldest from his arms send shivers up my spin. I could the oder of a vampire. It burn my nose, every breathe I took it burns. I looked over Dr. Cullen's shoulders and saw my brother looking at me as a men carrying me away from him. I was going to say somehting But the pain was still there and it hurts. The burning didn't stop. Then I locked out after that.

I was dreaming of my family my dad, my mom, and my brother. They were waving to me.

"Rachel hurry were leave!" My mom yelled to me.

"Rachel hurry were going to be late!" Edward yelled

"Come on, princess." My father said.

I ran to them as I got closer the farther they went. I ran to them, then the vanished I cried. Then I saw a red eyed monster in the woods. I stared at it and it ran up to me. I gasp and started to run. But it was right in front of me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I scream at the monster.

"I want to you." It said to me.

I looked up and it was Edward. His eyes glowing eyes. His sharp pointy teeth dripping on the corner of his mouth was blood. He grabbed me and he bit me. I screamed and I woke up. I looked around me and I didn't know where I was. I looked at the room and saw that I wasn't at home, I was some where else. I heard the door open a little.

"Who there?" I asked. "Where am I? Tell, Who are you?" I shouted then the door open wide. I saw my brother Edward come in with a glass of something.

"It's your brother." Edward said taking a sit next to my bed.

"But-you died...wait." I said confused. "Dad told me what Dr. Cullen was. His a vampire, and that makes you a vampire too." I said collecting my self.

"Yeah..Carlisle is a vampire. I'm a vampire too." He said then took the cup in his hands. "I left with Carlisle because if I leave with you and dad. Dad is going to kill me for killing you." He said then he looked up at me.

"You left Dad and me for our safety. Did ever think of saying good bye. I would absolutely understand that. But no you just left. We thought some one stole you body or something." I said then felt cold tears coming out.

"How are you crying?" Edward said confused.

"Hello, I'm only human, and you would-." I said but Edward cut me off.

"Carlisle." Edward yelled over his shoulders.

"What?" Carlisle said entering he room. He looked at Edward. Then he looked at me and saw the tears streaming down my face.

Edward turned to look at me, Carlisle walked to his side and look at me as well.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? You guys are creeping me out?" I said Feeling I little scared.

Carlisle came close to my bed and touched my are. Edward move to the other side of the bed. He was watching Carlisle do his job.

"She's..umm..warm..But her eyes are red." Carlisle said, staring at Edward.

Edward nodded. I was totally confused.

"Rachel was a werewolf when I bit her." Edward said looking serious.

"Yeah...I'm a werewolf, so what?" I Interrupted, whatever they were thinking of.

"Thats why her body temperature is warm. Her eyes are red, but they would turn back to normal. She's a half/half. Wow your the first person to like that." Carlisle said looking at Edward. Then me.

"Half what?" I said way confused.

"Half werewolf...and...half...vam-pire." Edward said a grin on his face.

"What! I'm half bloodsucker." I shouted to the top of my lungs. "Thats why guys said 'her eyes are red' but my are emerald." I said looking at them both.

"Umm...yeah." Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle went down stairs, I could hear him talking to a lady. I recognize the voice it was the lady in the woods. The day I was attack by my own brother.

"Who's the lady that Carlisle talking to down stairs." I asked Edward.

"Thats Esme, she like a mother to me...I mean-" Edward said but I interrupted him.

"Its alright...I'm alright..." I said looking at my hands.

"I know I miss her too, but Esme is like a second mom. She feels the void about miss mother." Edward said, and had admit Edward is a mom's boy.

We heard the door open and I saw Esme brought in a tray of food and a drink.

"Umm..Sorry for the interruption, but Carlisle said that your half human, so I made a little food for you. I didn't want you to starve. If you don't eat food, you could just drink this." Esme said with a smile. She put the tray down and left the room.

The was good I ate the whole thing. Thank god I could still eat food like this, because it tease so yummy. I drank the blood, it was delicious. Esme came back for the tray and gave me another cup of blood.

"Mm-mm...thats was delicious Esme!" I said after I took the last bit of food on my plate.

"Well thank you.."She said and left again.

"I'm really thirsty." I said, touching my throat.

"So drink.." Edward smiled.

I took the cup and drank it down. It was a different taste then the last one Esme brought in. "What is this...why does it taste so different then the last one."

"Then last one was a Grizzly bear and that one..is a mountain lion." Edward said.

"Isn't that animal blood, I thought you drink human blood." I said, my brother's told me that vampires are blood sucking demons. Well their not.

"Carlisle Doesn't like taking a humans life, unless its needed. Like me for instants, he saved me because mother said so." Edward said looking out the window.

"Umm...what do you mean mother said so." I said.

"Mom knew that Carlisle was a Vampire, so she begged Carlisle to change me." Edward said still looking out the window.

"Eddie..can I ask you a question?" I said looking at my hands.

"You still remember my nick name." Edward said surprised. "Sure ask away.."

"You only been died for a year, and ... how did Carlisle change you?" I asked.

"He told me that mother said never make me die. So Carlisle did as he was told, he walk over my bed and told me that he going to something that might hurt. But when I awake. I'll feel absolutely nothing." Edward paused. He look at me and started his story again. " I woke up three days later. I awoke and saw that I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I saw Carlisle sitting next to my bedside, telling me what I have become, I didn't believe him, at first, he told after he had bit me, he bit his wife Esme. They told me to stay with them. As a seventeen I didn't listen. I ran out of the house as fast I could. I stopped at a alley, when I smell something delicious, it made my mouth watery. I followed the smell and notice that I was following a lady and her daughter, I tried really hard not to attack them and I just ran back to Carlisle and Esme. Who treat as one of their own."Edward said and looked up at me and smiled.

"Really it takes three days, I thought it just takes one night and boom your a blood sucking demon." I said and looked at Edward who was laughing. "I'm a vampire too...or kind off a vampire."  
>I said.<p>

I heard noises down stair and listen.

"We Came Here For The Girl." Said a husky voice.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" Esme shouted at the voice.

"Esme..Honey..Let them through." Carlisle said calmly.

So theres more then one. I head foots steps going up the stairs. Then the door flow open.

"You girl come with us." Said the gray hair guy.

"You are not taking her anywhere. But if you want her you got go through me."Edward said crouching down in defense mode.

"Sure." the Husky voice said.

He was about to approach Edward. I had to stop this, I didn't want Edward getting hurt. "NO..WAIT..I'll go with you just live Him alone!" I shouted from my bed. I jump off and walk towards the huge guys. "Bye..Edward...I love you." I said to my brother.

Then I was gone from his life, but for now.


End file.
